


Hold on Tight

by jelly888



Series: Who Are You? [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Biker Kang, Clueless Jae, Jaehyungparkian, Oneshot, Who Are You Kang Younghyun?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly888/pseuds/jelly888
Summary: In which, Jae had no other choice but to get on a stranger's motorcycle.





	Hold on Tight

**Author's Note:**

> A totally random fic, that popped out of nowhere. There's no plot really, but I hope you enjoy. ^^

"Taxi!" Jae yelled in futility as a taxi cab zoomed past him.

"Taxi!" He flailed his arm this time to another one that was approaching. He felt relief wash over him as the cab stopped a little bit further ahead.

"Where are you headed?" An old man asked through the half rolled down window.

"To the hospital. I-"

"No can do. I'm on my way home and that's the opposite of where I'm going. Sorry kid."

"I'll pay you double!" Jae shouted out as the yellow car accelerated and disappeared around a corner. "Damn!"

"You'll get there in time if you start walking..." 

Jae whipped his head towards the voice. He was too preoccupied trying to get a ride that he hadn't noticed that there had been someone standing beside him all the while.

It was a guy leaning on a motorcycle. Black hair, black bandana, black biker jacket, black boots, and a 99% chance that there were tattoos beneath those clothes.

_I love the look but I'm not looking for trouble, so..._

Jae dismissed the guy and went back to craning his neck into the distance.

"Do you ride motorcycles? I can give you a hitch."

"Sorry, but I don't ride with strangers."

"All taxi drivers _are_  strangers."

Jae rolled his eyes. He should have been more specific. _I don't ride on motorcycles with strangers who look like gangsters._ He knew it was in his best interest to keep that to himself, so he started walking away instead, but the low roar of a motorcycle engine followed him.

"I'm headed that way. Get on!" The guy handed him an extra helmet.

_Hello Kitty...? What do you take me for?_

"No thanks! And would you stop following me, or I'll report you to the..."

Jae's words faltered as the biker rode off without another word. _Damn it._ He was about to give in. _If he had only asked one more time..._

But like some random twist of fate, the motorcycle came to a halt as the stoplight turned red.

"Hop on before I change my mind!" The guy shouted his way.

_Thank god._

Jae quickly jogged towards him. He grudgingly accepted the pink helmet, but then he hesitated. _How do I get on this thing...?_ He tried to search his memory for a movie, one where the actors got on motorcycles and drove away. _Just one. Anything. It doesn't have to be so death-defying..._

"Never rode one before?"

"No..."

"Can you keep your balance? You know how to ride a bicycle, yes?"

Jae didn't reply, fumbling with the helmet's straps instead.

"No?! Oh god... Okay."

The guy grabbed both ends of the chin straps on Jae's helmet and buckled it in place.

"You can hold on to me, but don't go squirming around if you feel like you're going to fall off. I got you, understood? Just stay put. Now hop on."

Jae put all his strength on Younghyun's shoulder and pushed his way up onto the motorcycle, making it teeter dangerously.

"Jesus! You don't have to get on like you're in some action movie." 

"Sorry, okay?!" Jae replied, irritated.

It wasn't big of a deal really, but the guy just wouldn't stop mumbling. So, out of annoyance, like an involuntary action, Jae bashed his head, and the helmet with it, onto the back of the guy's head.

"Ow! What the-"

"Are you taking me to the hospital or not?"

"How bout, _or not_." He narrowed his eyes at Jae. But then, Mr. Bad Guy smiled as he wore his helmet.

_No, wait... did he just smirk._

Before Jae could jump off the motorcycle, it had accelerated at an ungodly speed, making him scream and scramble to grab a hold of anything to keep him from falling.

More screaming ensued.

"Do you want to get us killed?!" the guy yelled so loud, Jae heard him clear as day through his helmet and through his heart, still beating so loudly in his chest even though they had already come to a full stop.

"Let. Go."

The guy grabbed Jae's arms and removed them around his neck.

"You were the one who was planning to kill me first! I-I saw that look in your eyes!"

The biker took off his helmet and looked Jae in the eyes. He smiled. This time it was definite smile; eyes gone, dimples flaunted.

But just like that, the smile vanished.

"That doesn't mean you have to go grabbing onto someone's airway!"

"What should I hold onto then?!"

"Here!"

He pulled Jae's wrists and wrapped them around his waist.

Jae squirmed, arms awkward around the unfamiliar territory.

"I'd put my homophobic tendencies aside if I were you." The biker said, putting his helmet back on. "Hold on tight."

Jae didn't have to be told, because he held on like his life depended on it the moment they started moving.

"Jae, not too tight! I'm not even speeding!"

"S-Sorry..." He relaxed his arms immediately.

"Stop overthinking. You're not going to fall. Have some faith in me."

++++++

"Told you I got you."

"Thanks for the ride." Jae handed him back his helmet. "How do you know my name though? I never introduced myself... Who are you?"

++++++

"Jae, grandson, I missed you!"

"Halmeonim," Younghyun bowed in greeting as he stood by the doorway.

"Younghyun-ah, you look dashing! Come in!" 

"You know him halmeoni?" Jae asked as he sat beside his grandmother's bed.

"Of course! Come here boy, what are you standing there for? Have a seat."

"How are you feeling halmeoni?" Younghyun asked as he adjusted the IV drip.

"I'm feeling better."

A small knock came on the door.

"Halmeoni, I'm here!" It was the voice of a little kid.

"Come in, princess!" Jae's grandma replied endearingly.

"Younghyun oppa..." The girl stopped in her steps and stared at the guy in the black ensemble.

"You're here again. I told you not to disturb-"

"Oppa!" The little girl ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Oppa! You dressed up! I told you it would look good on you! Right halmeoni? Right- Oh... Wow..."

The girl peeled herself from her brother and walked up to Jae. She tucked her long hair beneath an ear, straightened out her hospital gown and offered her hand, the one not in a cast. Jae gave it a tiny shake.

"Hi," she spoke shyly. "I'm Younghyun oppa's sister. It's nice to finally meet you Jae oppa. Halmeoni has told us a lot about you. You look just as good, no, actually more handsome than in pictures. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Oh...kay! Come back here you little bean." Younghyun pulled his sister away from a bewildered looking Jae. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Halmeoni laughed. She took hold of Jae's hand and made the introductions.

"Jae, this is Younghyun, one of my doctors. And this is his little sister. Everyone this is my handsome grandson, Jae."

"Can you sign my cast?" Younghyun's sister started walking towards Jae again.

"Oi, stay put."

"Doctor...?" Jae repeated the word, confused. He was sure the guy was a gangster.

"I'm still on residency actually. But yeah, I'm a doctor." 

Jae scanned him curiously from head to toe.

"If you're wondering about my outfit, it's this bean's fault. She's been hanging out at the visitor's lounge way too much. I had to tell them off for playing too much action films." He placed his hand firmly on his sister's head, to keep her still. "She even wanted me to bring a gun." He laughed; eyes disappearing, dimples surfacing, just like before, but longer this time.

"You look good..."

"Hmm?"

"What?" Jae's eyes widened.

"You said something."

"I don't think so."

"He said you looked good oppa..."

"He did?"

"I did?"

"You did."

The girl walked up to Jae with a hand on her hip.

"You make my brother cry and I swear to-"

"Hold it right there!" Younghyun covered his sister's mouth and dragged her away. "Halmeoni, I'll be back for my rounds. See you later!"

++++++

"I think I prefer you like this." Jae said as Younghyun sat down with him for coffee. Nothing fancy, just the ones in tiny cups from the vending machine.

Younghyun was dressed in a white lab coat over normal clothes. No more bandana, no more leather, and definitely no tattoos. Any previous trace of intimidation, gone. 

"Me too. It was too hot to wear anyway."

_You should keep the bandana though..._

"Right, before I forget, my sister insisted I give this to you."

It was polaroid of Younghyun and his sister standing back to back, hands raised into guns.

"Cute."

Younghyun laughed. "She is."

_No, you._

"The crazy things I'd do for her."

"She's not... I mean... You know...?"

"You mean why she's in here? She fell down a flight of stairs copying action scenes." Younghyun buried his face in his hands in frustration. "She's a ball of energy stuck inside the body of a girl."

"Oh my god, she's going to be okay right?"

"She's strong-willed, she's going to be fine. Her doctor should give her the clearance next week."

"That's good."

"Your grandma's going to be in here for a while though..."

"Yeah... At least I'll be able to be a proper grandson and take care of her."

"I'll be seeing more of you then?"

Jae smiled. "As long as you're on call..."

There was a long and awkward pause.

"Umm... What do you mean?"

"Doctor... On call. So I can, you know, call you... anytime?"

"Jae, uh, no."

"Ugh, I knew it sounded weird. How does your sister do it? Where is she? I need to learn from her..."

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into? Jae! Come back here!"


End file.
